


Afterword/Afterward

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Romance, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: The Doctor and River cope with the aftermath of losing Amy and Rory in Manhattan. Where do they go from here?Amy's afterword written by Steven Moffatt.*screenplay format





	Afterword/Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken an eternity to finish. I was hung up on a few things and just kept tinkering for so long!!

                                                                                                           AMY (VO)*

                                                                     Afterword by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend.  
                                                                     And here we are: you and me, on the last page.  
                                                                     By the time you read these words, Rory and I will  
                                                                     be long gone, so know that we lived well and were  
                                                                     very happy. And above all else, know that we will  
                                                                     love you, always. Sometimes I do worry about you,  
                                                                     though. I think, once we’re gone, you won’t be  
                                                                     coming back here for a while and you might be alone,  
                                                                     which you should never be. Don’t be alone, Doctor.  
                                                                     And do one more thing for me: there’s a little girl  
                                                                     waiting in a garden. She’s going to wait a long while,  
                                                                     so she’s going to need a lot of hope. Go to her.  
                                                                     Tell her a story. Tell her that if she’s patient, the days  
                                                                     are coming that she’ll never forget. Tell her she’ll go  
                                                                     to sea and fight pirates. She’ll fall in love with a man  
                                                                     who’ll wait two thousand years to keep her safe.  
                                                                     Tell her she’ll give hope to the greatest painter who  
                                                                     ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her:  
                                                                     this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends.*

 

FADE IN:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

THE DOCTOR enters at the front doors, despondent.

He closes the door and stands there for several beats, not moving.

He takes in the huge, empty space. RIVER SONG was here when he left, but now there's no sign of her.

He sighs.

He climbs the steps to the console. He stares at it for a moment, perhaps hoping it might just start on its own. The effort of piloting seems almost too much.

Wearily, he puts his hands on the console and leans his weight into his arms, knowing what he needs to do but lacking the energy, or courage, to do it.

Finally, he reaches for a lever.

A sound suddenly strikes his ears. A sound that makes his hand and his hearts pause: the sound of high heels clicking down the corridor.

The Doctor turns to see River enter the control room. She's still wearing her black corseted cocktail dress with her hair messily pinned up.

She's carrying a mug of something hot. When she sees the Doctor, her whole expression is energized.

 

RIVER

                                                                                      (hurrying up the steps)  
                                                                     Oh thank god! What happened?

 

The Doctor blinks at her.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                     Doctor? What's wrong?  
                                                                                      (Beat)  
                                                                     Why are you looking at me like that?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     I...I thought you'd gone.

 

RIVER

                                                                     Well, I haven't. Obviously.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Right...

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                     Did you really think I'd leave you now, at a time  
                                                                     like this?

 

The Doctor, a bit dazed, says nothing. He can’t get past the fact that she's still here, and how relieved he feels.

River holds the mug out to him.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                     Made you some tea.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     What?

 

RIVER

                                                                     Tea. Thought you could use some.

 

He looks at her blankly, trying to process, but his mind is a muddle.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Tea...yes...of course.

 

Beat. He musters a weak, but grateful, smile.

He carefully takes the mug from her and goes to sit in the jump seat.

River stands beside the console, considering the Doctor with sympathy as he sips his tea.

 

RIVER

                                                                     Alright?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Perfect.  
                                                                                      (Beat)  
                                                                     Thank you.

 

RIVER

                                                                     S'okay.

 

The Doctor nurses his tea. He studies the steam as it curls up from the mug and dissipates into the air.

Beat. River patiently tries to get him back on track.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                     So, what happened?

 

He looks up at her questioningly.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                     You ran off so suddenly.

 

The light bulb comes on at last.

The Doctor finally shakes off his distraction, rising purposefully from his seat.

He sets the mug against the time rotor and reaches into his jacket pocket.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Went back for this.

 

He fishes out a folded piece of paper and hands it to River.

 

RIVER

                                                                     What is it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Last page of your book.

 

She hesitates, holding the paper away from her as if it might explode.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                     It's okay, you can read it. Can't do any harm now.

 

She exhales, unfolds the paper, and reads as the Doctor perches on the edge of the console with folded arms.

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                     Well, there, you see? They're alright. They're happy.

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     We don't know that.

 

RIVER

                                                                     She says so.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     She could be lying.

 

He begins to pace, circling the console.

 

RIVER

                                                                     What? Why would she lie?

 

 

But the Doctor isn't listening.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     It's my fault. Should have known better – should  
                                                                     have been ready! I let my guard down for one  
                                                                     moment --!

 

RIVER

                                                                     Doctor, stop --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     It happened again, like it always happens –-

 

RIVER

                                                                     Doctor –-

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                      I lost them - I lost them, River!!

 

She intercepts him mid-pace and takes a firm hold of his shoulders.

 

RIVER

                                                                       Doctor, listen – listen to me: there was nothing  
                                                                       you could have done. No way any of us could have  
                                                                       been prepared. Rory was gone before any of us  
                                                                       knew it, and Amy...Amy made a choice. And it was  
                                                                       the right one. One day you'll see that.

 

He stubbornly shakes his head, pushing her reasoning aside.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        No no no, there's gotta be something, some way –-

 

He turns to the console and starts to enter coordinates.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Doctor, no --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        There's always a way!!

 

RIVER

                                                                        Not this time!!

 

She slams down a lever. The Doctor is taken aback.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                        You are being irrational and reckless. You know the  
                                                                        TARDIS can't go back there, it's too unstable.  
                                                                                      (Beat)  
                                                                        You can’t be selfish now.  
                                                                                      (Beat)  
                                                                        There were two names on that gravestone. They found  
                                                                        each other. They grew old together. That's what matters.  
                                                                        

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        How can you say that? How can you be okay with  
                                                                        this?

 

River stares at him in disbelief.

 

RIVER

                                                                        I am not okay. I am leaps and many, many bounds  
                                                                        from okay, and thank you so much for noticing,  
                                                                        but one of us has got to keep it together and right  
                                                                        now I'm pretty sure that's not you!

 

The Doctor stares hard at the console, refusing to look at her.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                        Do you need me to slap some sense into you, because,  
                                                                        so help me, I will!

 

He turns a glare on her. She doesn't back down. Beat.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                       Alright. Alright!

 

She storms down the steps towards the front doors. The Doctor watches her with mounting concern.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                       What're you doing? River? River, no! Stop!!

 

He rushes after her.

She tears open the doors: the Time Vortex roars outside.

The force of it throws the Doctor back against the steps and pins River to the wall.

 

RIVER

                                                                                     (shouting)  
                                                                       Come on, scream! Scream all you want! Tell the universe  
                                                                       how unfair it is! Go on! Well, go on!!

 

The cloister bell begins to sound.

Gripping the railing, the Doctor struggles to his feet.

He reaches out to River; she mirrors him, fighting the force of the Vortex.

Finally, he clutches her hand in his. Their eyes lock, and instantly they each read what the other is thinking.

Together, they push towards the doors and, with great effort, manage to close them. The cloister bell stops.

They slump back against the doors, gasping for breath.

The Doctor glances sideways at River, a bit shaken, but her point is made.

He goes to the steps and sits heavily, head in his hands. River watches him. It hurts her to see him so broken.

 

RIVER

                                                                       It wasn't your fault.

 

She crosses to the steps and sits next to him. A long beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                       I knew. I mean, I knew it was coming. That one day  
                                                                       they’d eventually....Because they all do. They all leave,  
                                                                       one way or another. I was prepared...no, that's a lie –  
                                                                       but, I was expecting it at least...sort of, in a way, but...  
                                                                       not this.  
                                                                                      (Beat)  
                                                                       Not like this.

 

RIVER

                                                                                      (gently)                                                              
                                                                       I know.

 

Beat. The Doctor gazes sadly into the space before him, as if seeing the faces of everyone he's lost.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                       Never gets any easier.

 

RIVER

                                                                       No, I imagine not.   
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                       But you’re not alone.

 

She lays her hand on his. Beat.

The Doctor turns his eyes to meet hers:  _For how much longer?_

He forces a smile and pats her hand. Then, without a word, he jumps up and goes to the console.

River remains sitting on the steps, confused and a little hurt by his attitude. She takes a deep breath and stands, turning to him.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                        I think I’ll go and change.

 

The Doctor doesn't reply.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                        Will you be alright for a bit?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        I'm always alright.

 

Her gaze lingers on him for a beat before she exits into the corridor.

She doesn’t see how longingly the Doctor’s eyes follow her as she goes out.

He throws a couple of levers and is half-heartedly tapping the scanner when he notices the mug resting against the time rotor.

She does so much for him, so much he takes for granted.

He picks up the mug and wraps his hands around it. The tea has gone cold.

He closes his eyes, inwardly chastising himself for his selfishness.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CORRIDOR – MINUTES LATER

River walks down a dim corridor. Out of the Doctor's sight, her weariness and inner turmoil are apparent.

She seems to be walking for an unusually long time without finding the room she's looking for.

The TARDIS, it seems, is twisting River's path.

Her step falters.

She places a hand on the wall to steady herself.

She tries to keep a tremor out of her voice.

 

RIVER

                                                                                    (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                        What are you doing?  
                                                                                    (Beat)  
                                                                        Look, just stop it, okay?

 

She continues down the corridor, which remains relentlessly unchanging.

She walks faster.

She feels herself losing control, growing panicked.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                                    (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                         Stop it!

 

She rounds a corner and finds herself facing a dead end.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                                    (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                        Oh stop it, please, just stop it – stop it!

 

She pounds her fists on the walls.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (OS)

                                                                        River...?

 

Beat. River remains facing the wall, her whole body tensed. Her voice is terse, defensive.

 

RIVER

                                                                        What?

 

When he doesn't answer, she turns to discover the Doctor looking at her with a penetrating, mournful expression.

 

                                                                                                               RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                        What??

 

He says nothing.

 

                                                                                                               RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                        Don’t. Don’t you dare pity me.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Wouldn’t dream of it.

 

Beat. The Doctor is stoic while River fairly trembles with frustration and grief.

Swiftly, before she can escape, he locks her in his arms, holding her tight.

At first she tenses in his embrace, refusing to give in, to admit she needs comforting.

The Doctor doesn't mind. He only wants her to know that he treasures her, that he understands how she feels.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                    (whispers)  
                                                                        You're not alone, either.

 

River finally releases the breath she's been holding, inhaling and exhaling deeply several times.

A long beat.

Her body gradually relaxes against his. Her arms slide under his, encircling him.

In her high heels, she's nearly the same height as him. Her cheek brushes against his jaw.

He brings up one hand so that his fingertips can lightly stroke the back of her neck. She shivers slightly.

His lips find hers and offer her a tender, tentative kiss.

It's all the invitation she needs.

She returns his kiss. Her hands press against his back, fingers closing tightly on his jacket. His hands weave up into her hair, loosening the pins holding it in place.

Their kisses grow increasingly aggressive – greedy, hungry - giving and seeking mutual solace.

When her back meets the wall, he presses into her, thrusting a hand out against the wall to steady himself.

The wall isn't just a wall now, but a wall with a door. A door that slides silently open.

Grasping his shirt and lapels, River tugs the Doctor with her, and the pair disappears through the door.

It closes gently behind them.

 

 

INT. THE TARDIS - RIVER AND THE DOCTOR'S ROOM - LATER

River wakes amid rumpled, tangled sheets and bedding. She reaches out into the space beside her and discovers she's alone.

She sighs and turns onto her side.

Any disappointment she feels is soon banished by what she finds on the bedside table: a beautiful, impressive flower in a crystal vase.

The bloom is the size of a poinsettia with three times as many petals, all delicately thin and translucent as glass. It shimmers.

River props herself up on one elbow and reaches a hand out to the flower. When her fingertips touch the petals, the bloom is instantly awash in color.

She smiles, moved.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Oh Sweetie...

 

The Doctor enters, fully dressed but without his jacket. He carries a tray with two mugs and a covered dish, which he bangs clumsily against the doorframe. He winces.

Cracking an eye open, he realizes River is watching him, sitting up in the bed, hair wild and tousled, sheet tucked around her, a crooked smile curling her lips.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Oh! Hello, Sleeping Beauty.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Sleeping Beauty was awoken with a kiss.   
                                                                                    (Beat)  
                                                                        You're a bit late.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Oh. Right.  
                                                                                    (Beat)  
                                                                        Does that mean you don't want me to kiss you?

 

RIVER

                                                                        I didn't say that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Then you do want me to kiss you?

 

RIVER

                                                                        What do you think?

 

He stares at her with a deer-in-the-headlights look, trying to read the right answer in her face.

She gazes back at him like a sphinx, enjoying how this is torturing him.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Yes...? I think...yes. I'm going with yes. Is it yes?

 

She breaks into a smile and laughs.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Get over here!

 

He quickly sets the tray down at the foot of the bed.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                        You really are the most exasperating man.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        I know. Usually works to my advantage.

 

He gives her a wide grin as he comes to sit down in front of her.

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Any time...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Oh!

 

He snaps to and cups her face with one hand while the other slips under her arm and draws her body close. It's a surprisingly deep and very earnest kiss.

 

RIVER 

                                                                         Well. Definitely awake now.

 

The Doctor blushes. The flower on the bedside table turns a warm pink.

   

                                                                                                               RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                         You're really very good at that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Well, I'm a fast learner.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Don't I know it.

 

The Doctor blushes a deeper shade (so does the flower) and clears his throat.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                         Love when your ears go all pink like that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         You just like to torment me.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Oh, you love it.

 

The Doctor huffs and smiles and strokes the backs of his fingers down her arm.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                         You've been a busy bee.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Yeah.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Made a little stop, did we?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Hm?

 

She indicates the flower at her bedside.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Mobius Three?

 

He smiles bashfully.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                         You remembered.

  

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         How could I forget?

 

The flower flushes a deep mauve.

Beat.

River makes an airy gesture towards the tray at the foot of the bed.

 

RIVER

                                                                         So, what have we here?

 

He grins, lifts the tray precariously, and sets it down between them.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Made breakfast! Ta da!

 

He lifts the domed silver cover with a flourish revealing a fluffy omelet with slices of fruit decoratively arranged around it.

 

RIVER

                                                                          My favorite!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          I know!

 

River takes in the savory smells, makes some pleasurable sounds, then narrows her eyes at him playfully.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Are you trying to bribe me?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          What?! Oh, oh I see – I-I am shocked. Shocked!  
                                                                          And – and appalled that you would imply, even  
                                                                          suggest, that I would stoop to such – such tricksy,  
                                                                          underhanded, devious --  
                                                                                    (Beat)  
                                                                          Is it working?

 

RIVER

                                                                          It's a beautiful omelet.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          I should think so!

 

He turns in place to flop down next to her. She shifts over to give him room and automatically lifts the tray for a moment to keep him from upending it. He reaches over to the plate, pulls off a piece of omelet with his fingers, and downs it, quite pleased with his work.

River watches him, amused.

He grabs a strawberry next. On the point of biting into it, he notices River looking at him.

He looks back at her quizzically. Her eyes go to the strawberry, then back to his. At last he gets her meaning and offers the strawberry to her.

She leans closer and parts her lips provocatively.

His eyes darken, and he moves the strawberry closer to her mouth.

She bites into it, then rewards him with a kiss.

The flower swirls with reds and purples.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yowzah...

 

As they enjoy breakfast together, his fingers unconsciously play along her back, tracing circles into her skin.

Suddenly, he plants a quick kiss on her bare shoulder and springs off the bed.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Well, up and at 'em!

 

River gapes at him and gestures to all the dishes, and her lack of clothing.

 

RIVER

                                                                             I'm going to need a moment!

 

He spins around in the doorway.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Oh, you're fine. What've you gotta do – your hair?  
                                                                             It's always like that! Let's go! Come along, Pond!

 

He freezes. Beat.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              Sorry. Habit.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Don’t apologize. I am a Pond, aren't I?

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              You certainly are.

 

He shifts awkwardly.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              Take your time. No hurry.

 

And he's gone. River sighs.

The flower turns a deep blue.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – A LITTLE LATER

River enters wearing curve-hugging jeans and a dark tank top.

She hurries up the steps to the console.

At first she doesn't see the Doctor anywhere, then she spots him at the front doors. She slouches against the railing and calls to him.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Sneaking off?

 

He jumps and spins around to her.

 

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              What? No – I never – I was just --

 

RIVER

                                                                                    (coming down the steps)  
                                                                              Save it. Whatever you’re doing, I’m coming with  
                                                                              you.

  

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                    (hastily)  
                                                                              Oh - no – you can’t.

 

River stops and stares at him, eyebrow raised incredulously.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              Sorry – it's just...this really is something I have to  
                                                                              do alone.

  
Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                              I can help.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                    (gently)  
                                                                               You can't. Not with this.

 

He takes her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                               Just gimme a mo', okay? Won't be long, I promise.

 

Beat. She’s disarmed by his sincerity and relents with a sigh and a nod.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Can you at least tell me where we are?

 

He gestures to the scanner above the console.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Have a look.

 

River studies his eyes for a moment before she turns and starts up the steps.

As she goes, the Doctor takes a deep breath, opens the door, and slips out.

 

 

EXT. A BACKYARD GARDEN ON EARTH, 1996 – EARLY MORNING

The Doctor pulls the TARDIS door closed behind him. He takes a couple of steps, then stops and smiles fondly.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Hello, Amelia.

 

The 7-year-old AMELIA POND stands before him in her nightgown wearing her winter hat, coat, mittens, red wellies, and an eager smile. Her small suitcase lies on its side on the ground behind her.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

River turns on the scanner and sees the Doctor approaching Amelia.

Her breath catches. Her eyes tear up and she smiles, seeing her mother as a little girl. Now she understands where they are, and why.

 

_AMELIA_

_(on the scanner)  
_I'm all packed! I'm ready!__

 

_THE DOCTOR_

_(on the scanner)  
_Yes, I see!__

 

 

EXT. AMELIA POND'S GARDEN - CONTINUOUS

 

AMELIA

                                                                             You said five minutes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yes, well, about that --

 

AMELIA

                                                                             Have you changed clothes?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Well --

 

AMELIA

                                                                             Is that a bow tie?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yeah! Cool, isn't it?

 

AMELIA

                                                                             Uhhh...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             We'll come back to that.

 

AMELIA

                                                                             Are we going now?

 

The Doctor hesitates.

 

                                                                                                            AMELIA (CON'T)

                                                                             I can still come with you, can't I?

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Well, you see, the thing is, Amelia...I can't take  
                                                                             you with me. Not yet.

 

Beat.

 

AMELIA

                                                                              Why not?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              It's...complicated.

 

AMELIA

                                                                              People always say that.

 

The Doctor sighs.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              I know...

 

AMELIA

                                                                              Have I done something wrong? Are you angry  
                                                                              with me?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                     (kneeling)  
                                                                              Oh no! No no no, nothing like that! Never think that.  
                                                                              It's just...not time yet.

 

AMELIA

                                                                               When is it time?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              It's not you, you understand? It's my fault. I made  
                                                                              a mistake, got the timing wrong...new body, new  
                                                                              TARDIS - it doesn't matter. But - I need you to do  
                                                                              something for me.

 

AMELIA

                                                                              What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              I need you to be...very patient. Can you do that  
                                                                              for me?

 

AMELIA

                                                                              I think so...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Don't give up on me, okay?

 

AMELIA

                                                                              I won't.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              'Course you won't. Amelia Pond never gives up.  
                                                                              And she doesn't suffer fools. 'Specially me.

 

He pauses, his emotions threatening to get the better of him.

Amelia lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Doctor gives her a tearful smile.

He motions for her to sit on her suitcase. He joins her, scooching her over to sit next to her.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               You and me, we're gonna have such adventures!  
                                                                               Pirates, a whale in space...

 

AMELIA

                                                                               No way!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Yes way!  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                               But there are bigger adventures waiting for you.  
                                                                               Life, Amelia, is the adventure. It's all in what you  
                                                                               do with it. And the people you meet along the way.  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                               One day you'll be all grown up, getting married –-

 

AMELIA

                                                                               Ugh!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               What? What's that for?

 

AMELIA

                                                                               Married! Euh!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               What's wrong with it?

 

AMELIA

                                                                               Mushy stuff...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Ah. Mushy's not so bad. Someday you may not  
                                                                               mind it.

 

AMELIA

                                                                               You're not married!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               'Scuse me - as it happens, I am.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Go on, you are not!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Am so!

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Really?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Cross my hearts.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Have you got a wife, then?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Yeah!

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Where is she? Can I meet her?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Don't worry. You will.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Is she like you?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                What am I like?

 

AMELIA

                                                                                Funny. A bit weird. Bit mad, too. And brilliant!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Yeah, she's like me. Nah – better. And prettier.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                And do you love her very much?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Yeah.

 

Beat. He’s responded without thinking, and his answer hovers in the air.

The Doctor's eyes turn to the TARDIS, where he knows River is watching. A faint smile ghosts across his face. He clears his throat.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 Do you know a boy called Rory?

 

AMELIA

                                                                                     (rolling her eyes)  
                                                                                 Yeah. Aunt Sharon says I have to be nice to him.  
                                                                                 I guess we're sorta friends. He's always hanging  
                                                                                 round me an Mels.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Mels, eh?

 

AMELIA

                                                                                 Yeah, my best friend. Her name's really Melody,  
                                                                                 but I call her Mels.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Good name – Melody.  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                                 Your aunt's right, you know. You should be nice  
                                                                                 to that boy. I bet he'd do anything for you. You  
                                                                                 never know. He could be your future.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                 Rory? No way.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Well. Never say never.

 

The Doctor winks. He rises and heads for the TARDIS. Amelia jumps up and follows.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                 Now can I come?

 

The Doctor sighs and turns back to her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Oh, my Amelia. Still not yet. You're gonna have  
                                                                                 to wait a bit longer than that.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                 How long?

 

He kneels down to her once more.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 I can't say. But however long, believe me when  
                                                                                 I say I will come back. I always come back. I promise.  
                                                                                 On fish fingers and custard.  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                                 You have to believe, Amelia. You must never lose  
                                                                                 that. Patience, Pond.

 

He tenderly kisses the top of her head then rises and goes to the TARDIS. At the door, he stops and turns back.

 

                                                                                                    THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 Oh - and tell your friend Mels: I look forward to  
                                                                                 meeting her.

 

He smiles and enters the TARDIS.

Amelia watches as the TARDIS dematerializes, stirring up the dead leaves till they dance around her.

Left alone, she looks wonderingly up into the early morning sky.

 

AMELIA

                                                                                 A whale in space!

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The Doctor pulls the door closed. He stares at the floor for a moment.

When he looks up, his eyes meet River's.

She's standing on the steps, waiting for him, eyes glistening.

Wordlessly, the Doctor goes to her.

She strokes his face and gives him a comforting smile that tells him he did well.

He hugs her, burying his face against her neck. She envelops him in her arms.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – LATER

River is at the console, piloting. The Doctor leans against the railing, watching, admiring her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Do you have to go?

 

She smiles sadly.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 You know what they say about absence and  
                                                                                 hearts growing fonder.

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 What if you’ve got two?

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Double the fondness?

 

Beat. They smile fondly at each other.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 So...you're a free woman now.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 In a manner of speaking.

 

Beat. The Doctor is suddenly struck with a thought.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Where do you live now??

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Well, you can see for yourself, if you like.

 

Beat. River lands the TARDIS gently, glides past the Doctor, and heads down the steps towards the front doors.

 

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Oh! What – now?

 

He grabs the scanner and stares at the image displayed there. He points at the screen.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 Are you – are you inviting me in? To your place -  
                                                                                 house - thing?

 

RIVER

                                                                                 I was....  
                                                                                     (shrugging)  
                                                                                 If you want to. No pressure.

 

A long beat. The Doctor studies the image on the scanner.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                                 Right. Of course. Nevermi --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Okay.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 What? Okay?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yes. Yes! What the hell! River Song's house.  
                                                                                 Let's do this, I'm game.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 You sure?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Why? I just said --

 

RIVER

                                                                                 I know you said - but I also know you and  
                                                                                 houses.

 

Beat. The Doctor comes down the stairs to meet her near the doors.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 I want to, River. Really.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Careful, Sweetie. You're in danger of being  
                                                                                 serious.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  I mean it.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  You don't have to humor me, you know.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  I'm not! I don't - you just - wait -- !

 

Looking very conflicted, River takes hold of a door handle with one hand and cups his face with the other.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Go, Doctor. Just go, and do...what you do.  
                                                                                  I'll call you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  River - River, please - please don't, don't run --  
                                                                                    

RIVER

                                                                                  I'll call. Take care, my love.

 

She kisses his cheek and abruptly slips through the doors, which slam shut in his face.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  But - but --

 

He turns to the TARDIS interior and flings his arms wide in a helpless gesture.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 What did I say??

 

The TARDIS emits a series of urgent noises.

The Doctor rushes up to the console and furiously starts mashing buttons and throwing levers.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 Right. Fine. If that's how you want it - if that's how  
                                                                                 you’re gonna be -- !

 

 

INT. RIVER'S HOUSE - WASHROOM - LATER

The sound of water - a faucet is running.

River stands at the sink in a clingy black slip and robe. Her hair is pinned up in a messy bun.

She bends over the sink and splashes cold water onto her face, hiding her face in her hands for a few moments before reaching for a towel.

She pats her face dry, and her eyes meet those of her reflection in the mirror above the sink. 

She sighs and shakes her head at her reflection.

She turns off the light.

 

 

INT. RIVER'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

River comes out of the washroom and suppresses a gasp of surprise when she finds the Doctor in her living room.

He’s wearing round-rimmed glasses and looking thoughtfully at the framed photos on the wall.

The TARDIS rests by the front door.

River smiles in spite of herself as she crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Breaking and entering much?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  There was no breaking, I object to “breaking” -  
                                                                                  you invited me!   
                                                                                     (Beat)   
                                                                                  I upgraded your security for you.

 

RIVER

                                                                                     (indulgently)                                                           
                                                                                  Thanks.

 

She comes to stand beside him. He points excitedly at different photographs of River with Amy and Rory.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  I took that one! And that one! And that!

 

River smiles.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Where’d you get the glasses?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Oh...

 

He pulls them off and examines them in his hand, avoiding eye contact.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                  They were Amy's.  
                                                                                     (Beat)   
                                                                                  She was letting me try them on and, and then  
                                                                                  I was holding them for her... I still had them when...  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                                  They help, you know. With the eyes.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   I like them.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Yeah?

 

He slips them back on and peers over the rims at her.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                   Don't make me look too old?

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Are you really worried about that?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Nah.  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                                   You shouldn’t be either.

 

River looks up at him, surprised, wondering if he's been reading her thoughts.

He keeps his eyes on the floor. He speaks very quietly.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                   Do you really think any of that matters to me?

 

River smiles gratefully, fighting tears.

He takes her hand.

 

                                                                                                      THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                   We really have done this all backwards, haven't we?

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Couldn’t be helped.   
                                                                                     (Beat)   
                                                                                   I'm not sorry.

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Nor am I.

 

He kisses her hand, keeping it pressed to his lips for several beats.

Before she can say anything, he turns back to the photos on the wall and gestures to one of River with a group in outdoor gear.

 

                                                                                                      THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                   Who are they?

 

River pulls herself together.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Oh - my team. Colleagues from the university.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Ah. More archaeologists.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Yes, we breed like rats.

 

The Doctor tuts and rolls his eyes. Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                    Do they know you're...well, that you're...

 

RIVER

                                                                                    An ex-con?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                    No! ...Married.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Ohh...  
                                                                                     (Beat)  
                                                                                   They think I'm a widow. Which is true, in some  
                                                                                   realities.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Hm. And what do you say when they ask how  
                                                                                   your husband died?

 

RIVER

                                                                                   They wouldn’t dare.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Hypothetically.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   The truth, I suppose. Well, a version of it.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   Which version?

 

RIVER

                                                                                   Spoilers.

 

The Doctor smiles, amused.

They stand for a while, hand in hand, looking and not looking at the photographs.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                                  Fancy a cuppa?

 

He sighs and gives her a grateful smile.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Please.

 

She starts to lead him towards the kitchen. They only make it a few steps before he stops.

 

                                                                                                         THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                   Actually, have you got any cocoa?

 

She gives him a warm smile and pulls him along with her.

Once in the kitchen, the Doctor starts poking into cupboards and opening drawers as River fills a kettle with water from the faucet and sets it to boil on the stove.

 

                                                                                                   CHILDREN'S VOICES (VO)  
  
                                                                                  _Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_And what, then, shall we play..._

 

She gently pushes him away from the cupboards, pulls a container of powdered cocoa out of one of them, and hands it to the Doctor, pointing him towards a tall stool at the small kitchen island. He manages to get himself seated while eagerly opening the container and taking a deep, satisfied whiff.

River smiles indulgently as she opens another cupboard, pulls out two mugs, and turns to the island to set them down.

She deftly takes the container of cocoa from the Doctor before he dumps the whole thing into one mug. He's impatient and fidgety, hopping up and hovering around her as she pulls a spoon from a drawer and begins to spoon cocoa into their mugs.

 

                                                                                                CHILDREN'S VOICES (VO CON'T)

 _T_ _ick tock goes the clock,  
_ _Now the Ponds have gone away?_

 

With all her moving about, River's robe slips off one of her shoulders.

The Doctor's hand instinctively moves to replace the robe on her shoulder, but first he bends down to kiss her exposed skin.

She turns a soft smile on him and in a moment he's lifted her up onto the island.

She embraces him with her legs, pulling him close as she drapes her arms over his shoulders. He holds on to her waist as he presses his forehead to hers, letting their minds mingle as they kiss, cocoa forgotten for the moment as the kettle begins to whistle. 

 

                                                                                                CHILDREN'S VOICES (VO CON'T)

 _Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_Their family is smaller._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,  
_ _For River and the Doctor._

 

FADE OUT.


End file.
